1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connection of a fuel-cell cartridge to a fuel-cell-using device, and, more particularly, to a fuel-cell connector intended for attachment to a fuel-cell-using device and for quick connection and disconnection of the fuel cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell is known in the art as an energy-conversion device in which hydrogen ions pass through an electrolyte membrane that separates oxygen from hydrogen, methanol, or a similar fuel, whereby the chemical reaction that occurs between hydrogen and oxygen generates electricity. At the present time, fuel cells have found some practical applications since it is expected that operational temperature may be low and that the device can be reduced in size. Developments have been carried out in the direction of fuel-cell use as electrical power sources for long-lasting and continuous operation of note-book-type computers and various portable devices such as mobile phones.
Normally, a fuel cell that is used as a power source of a mobile device is built into this device, and when the fuel contained in such a source is exhausted, it can be replenished by a new portion of fuel for direct conversion into electrical energy. The aforementioned built-in fuel cells are filled with fuel by means of fuel containers (fuel cartridges) (see Patent Reference 1).    [Patent Reference 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Kokai) 2006-54055